


Precious

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chronic Illness, Mech Preg, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4. Soldverse: Crystalwave/Barricade -Precious sparkling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



The sparkling in his arms was tiny, far smaller than Crystalwave had imagined. He was far smaller than any sparkling the mech had ever encountered, and he looked so much like Barricade. He plating as already darkening. Crystalwave imagined it would end up a deep, dark black. He hoped he would be online to see it. He wasn’t sure if that would be a possibility. His spark had flickered and tried to gutter during the sparkling emergence. The medic had to hook him up to a spark monitor and a stabilizer. He was still hooked up to it, there was so many tubes and wires coming out of his frame, it was ridiculous. 

“He’s beautiful,” Barricade said. 

“But not a femme. Are you disappointed?” Crystalwave asked, and dared to look up and meet Barricade’s gaze. 

“No, he is is from you and I cannot help but adore him. We will have a femme yet...I will just be the one to carry her.” 

Crystalwave’s brows creased, “That will cause a horrible scandal.” 

“I don’t care. I want to keep you safe, and with me for many vorns to come. It bots talk...who cares. They are merely jealous of our love.” 

Crystalwave closed his optics, “I love you too.” 

Barricade’s optics brightened, “I know. Now...my love, what do you want to name him?” 

Crystalwave considered it, “Serendipity. It fits.” 

“Indeed it does,” his femme laughed.


End file.
